Frog
Frogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Many different types of frogs can be found throughout the series, varying greatly in appearance. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past One of the Dwarven Swordsmiths can be found in the Dark World in the form of a frog-like creature. This is due to the magic power of the Dark World, and if Link uses the Magic Mirror to transport himself and the frog back to the Light World, the Dwarven Swordsmith will return back to his normal form. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Many frogs can be found in Richard's Villa. This is a likely reference to his original game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as For the Frog the Bell Tolls). Mamu is a giant frog whom Link meets during his quest. He along with his frog followers teach Link the "Frog's Song of Soul". The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is traveling the banks of the Zora's River as a child, he meets group of five frogs known as the Fabulous Five Froggish Tenors. If Link plays an ocarina song for them, one of them will grow larger. When he plays another song, another one will grow larger. If Link continues this process, and can manage to play six ocarina songs for the frogs, he will receive a Piece of Heart. The songs Link must play for them in order to win this Piece of Heart are "Epona's Song", "Saria's Song", the Song of Storms, the "Song of Time", the "Sun's Song" and "Zelda's Lullaby". For each of the first five, Link recieves a purple rupee and the sixth song grants a piece of heart. During the quest for Biggoron's Sword, Link receives an Eyeball Frog from King Zora XVI. He must bring it to the Marine Biologist before it spoils. When Link arrives at the Lakeside Laboratory, the Marine Biologist thinks that the Eyeball Frog is for him to eat, but in reality it is used to make the Eye Drops for Biggoron. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Many Frogs can be found throughout the lands of Termina. If Link talks to them while wearing Don Gero's Mask, they will vanish and say they will return to Snowhead when Spring arrives. Two of these frogs are under a mutation causing them to take the shape of an enemy known as the Gekko. Gekkos appear as overgrown frogs who are very hostile towards Link. One is encountered in Woodfall Temple, and another in Great Bay Temple. When Link defeats the Gekkos, they morph back into regular frogs. When this happens, Link can wear Don Gero's Mask and order them to return back to Snowhead. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Two frog Deities are introduced: Cyclos and Zephos. They are two wind gods encountered in various locations throughout the Great Sea. They are depicted as giant frogs riding on clouds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Many frogs appear in Ordon Village. Like most animals in the game, Link can talk to them while in wolf form. A fishing lure called the Frog Lure is required to catch a Hylian Loach at Hena's Fishing Hole. It can be won by beating eight levels of the Rollgoal game. The mini-boss of the Lakebed Temple is a monster named the Deku Toad. She resembles a more froggish version of the Toadpoli. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass A species of frogs called the Golden Frogs inhabit the World of the Ocean King. They are led by a Giant Golden Frog named Chief Cylos, who bears a striking resemblance to Cyclos and Zephos from The Wind Waker. Category:Animals Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass